One Last Breath
by Peggy Schultz
Summary: A friend of Obi-Wan’s has a vision of the future in which they were captured and Obi-Wan was killed. Will she be able to prevent his death from really happening? Complete.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The Star Wars characters and the Star Wars universe that I borrow them from belong to George Lucas. The story and original characters Melody Kazala, belong to me. The characters Ember, Master Gararr and Master Barauga belong to Velvet_Elfin. You can use my story on your site if you want, just let me know first.  
  
Title: One Last Breath  
  
Characters: Sifo-Dyas, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, and original character Melody Kazala.  
  
Timeline: Obi-Wan is 19. Qui-Gon Jinn is dead.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: AU: A friend of Obi-Wan has a vision of the future in which they were captured and Obi-Wan was killed. Will she be able to prevent his death from really happening?  
  
Author: Peggy Schultz  
  
Website: masterobiwankenobi@msn.com  
  
Copyright © 2004 PS Schultz  
  
Author's Note: This story is a Vignette of the story "Jedi Hearts" (you can find it on my website) written by myself and Velvet_Elfin (AKA Kenobi's Elf). It is set after Jedi Hearts prologue but before chapter one. You don't have to read Jedi Hearst to understand the story. It is basically just a glimpse at two of the characters of that story when they were Padawans.  
  
Prologue  
  
Melody glared at Obi-Wan as he looked down at her, an arrogant smirk covering his face. "Obi-Wan, you are an ynukyhd zang," she spat at him half in basic and half in her native language.  
  
Obi-Wan stared at her, confusion clouding his features. She had seen visions of him in which he would develop into one of the greatest Knights in the Galaxy when he became older. The nineteen year old that stood in front of her now was an arrogant jerk. She could not believe that she had had a crush on him for over two years.  
  
"What am I?" he asked, grinning at her, "You need to teach me to speak that language of yours."  
  
"Then I couldn't insult you and see that look of confusion on your face while you try to figure out what I'm calling you."  
  
"Aw, but how do I know that you're really insulting me. You could be telling me how much you love me," Obi-Wan teased, his blue/green eyes sparkling with mirth.  
  
"I said that you were an arrogant-"  
  
The click of the locking mechanism on the cell door interrupted Melody just seconds before the door opened. She whirled around to face the sentries that entered the small damp room. The guards aimed their blasters at them, refusing to take any chances that the Jedi would try to escape.  
  
"You're coming with us," the first guard said looking at Melody.  
  
"No, you can't take her. Take me instead. She doesn't know anything. She can't help you," Obi-Wan said desperately moving to stand in front of Melody.  
  
"The boss doesn't want you, he has plans for her," the guard snapped as he pushed Obi-Wan roughly away. Obi-Wan stumbled backward landing hard on the cold damp floor. He quickly climbed to his feet, as the guard grabbed Melody's arm and started to pull her toward the doorway.  
  
"NO!" Obi-Wan shouted as he ran at the guards. Suddenly Melody heard the horrifying sound of the guard's blaster as he stood in the doorway firing. She watched as the laser bolt hit Obi-Wan in the chest and he seemed to fall in slow motion down to the floor.  
  
"Obi-Wan! NO!" Melody screamed as she struggled to pull away from the guard that continued to drag her out of the cell. She could see Obi-Wan's unseeing eyes as they stared up at the gray ceiling. She could not look away from his lifeless body.  
  
********************  
  
"NO, Obi-Wan!" Melody shrieked sitting up on her sleep couch. Breathing heavily, she looked around and realized that she was in her room and everything was in its place, just as she had left it the night before.  
  
Swinging her legs over the side of her sleep couch, Melody took a deep calming breath and tried to eliminate the image of Obi-Wan's face from her head. At first, she thought that she had been dreaming, but her dreams were never this clear and vivid. She had to have had another vision of the future. However, if this vision were the true one then the other visions of Obi-Wan as an older Jedi would never come true. Somehow, she would have to prevent Obi-Wan's premature death. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Following her horrifying vision, Melody found it difficult to go back to sleep. She needed a peaceful place to think. The seventeen-year-old girl often sought the beautiful serene atmosphere of the gardens as her favorite place to meditate undisturbed. Trying not to disturb her Master, she cautiously snuck out of the apartment. When she was certain that she had not aroused Master Gararr's attention, she headed toward the Room of a Thousand Fountains.  
  
Once she entered the large room, she slowly made her way to the fountain nearest the largest waterfall. It was her favorite place in the entire Jedi Temple. Aside from the color of the water and some of the plants, it reminded her most of her home planet.  
  
Melody sat down on the soft grass and stared at the water as it fell from the top of the cliffs. She remembered when Obi-Wan and Bruck Chun had fought on these same cliffs. Bruck had fallen to his death after refusing to accept Obi-Wan's help. She remembered their mutual friend Bant telling her how upset he had been. He had blamed himself for not saving him. A year ago after Obi-Wan's Master, Qui-Gon Jinn had been killed on a solo mission, it was in this same place that Melody held him while he cried on her shoulder and truly allowed himself to grieve for his fallen Master. She had just happened to be in the right place at the right time when he had finally broken down. She thought that they had made a connection, but later recognized that she was reaching. Afterward Obi-Wan had acted in much the same way as he always had toward her. She sometimes wondered if he was so upset that he hadn't noticed that she had been with him at all.  
  
Hearing a noise behind her, Melody suddenly realized she was not alone. "Padawan Kazala," the stern unmistakable voice of Master Mace Windu said from behind her. "Does your Master know that you're here instead of on your sleep couch where you belong?"  
  
Melody quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand before turning to face the Council member. She hadn't realized that she had started crying again. "I'm sorry, Master. I just needed to get out of my room for a while."  
  
To her surprise, the Councilman sat down on the soft green grass beside her. "What's wrong Melody? Did you have another vision? I haven't seen you this upset since your vision of Master Jinn's death."  
  
"Yes," Melody replied fighting to calm her shaky nerves.  
  
"Tell me about your vision? Perhaps we can prevent it," he urged her.  
  
"But my vision was wrong about Master Jinn. In my vision, I saw him die fighting a dark warrior. He stabbed by the blade of a red lightsaber and not by an explosion that burned his body nearly beyond recognition. Obi-Wan was not eighteen when his Master died so my vision might not come true."  
  
"Melody, your vision of Master Jinn's death was the first out of hundreds of visions that did not come true, excluding the visualizations that we were able to prevent with your help," Mace replied.  
  
"It was not the only one, Master. I've had visions of myself with children, more than just one and," Melody paused and chuckled sarcastically, "married to Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"You don't know what the future has in store for you Melody. Perhaps one day you will marry Obi-Wan."  
  
"That's against the code, Master. I know that you don't like me and that you don't think that I will ever be a Jedi because of my family. But Obi- Wan would never go against the code that way and you know it," Melody argued. She had never told anyone, other than her best friend Pavilian from her home world, about her visions.  
  
"Padawan Kazala, I would have thought that you of all people would realize that people change. You're not nearly as mouthy and unpredictable as you were three years ago. Sometimes rules for the greater good are overlooked and in some cases done away with entirely. You don't know what information the future may hold that will bring about the truth of your visions. I do not hate you. You're a very capable Jedi Padawan. You're exceptionally skilled with the lightsaber for your age. Yes, you sometimes speak out of turn and allow your emotions rule your actions, especially your words. However, I've observed that in the past three years you're becoming more and more Jedi-like every day. Between you and me, and if you repeat this to anyone especially Master Yoda, I will deny it. Between you and me, I believe the temple needs students like you to keep their Masters alert."  
  
Melody could not help but smile at Mace's words. She would never have believed that he could make her feel better. He was normally the one punishing her for her sometimes-unruly behavior.  
  
"Now Melody, whether or not your vision was a warning for the future, I think you should tell me what it was about, so that we can try to prevent it."  
  
Melody took a deep breath and prepared to tell him what had happened in her vision. She normally told Master Adi Gallia or Master Yoda about her visions and she felt strange confiding in the dark skinned Master. "...I saw death before Master Windu, but in all my visions it was never someone that I... it was never a friend. I just can't get the image of Obi-Wan's sightless eyes staring at the ceiling out of my head. He was trying to protect me; I could see it in his eyes. He was afraid that the guards were going to hurt me, just like what happened three years ago," Melody finished. Tears again streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"We will try to limit Obi-Wan's missions," Mace reassured her.  
  
"But, in the vision I was with him. What if by his not being there someone else dies? It was me they wanted," Melody said, her tears again falling freely from her eyes seemingly of their own will.  
  
"Melody," Mace sighed, and pulled the girl into a reassuring hug, "Your visions usually appear to you for a reason. We will try our best to prevent Obi-Wan from dying. You have seen other visions where Obi-Wan killed a Sith and became one of the most reliable Knights of the Order. We want those visions to come true."  
  
"But the Dark Warrior he killed was the same one that killed Master Qui-Gon in my visions," Melody told him.  
  
"I know," Mace said, releasing her from his embrace. "Try not to stay out here too late. Master Sifo-Dyas has arranged a duel tomorrow between you and his Padawan." The Jedi Master rose and quietly left The Room of A Thousand Fountains.  
  
Melody stared after the Councilman as he walked away in surprise. After losing Qui-Gon Jinn, Master Sifo-Dyas had become Obi-Wan's Master. Previously Melody had not dueled against Obi-Wan. He was three years older than she was. Usually if she dueled against much older Padawans, or a recently Knighted Jedi, it was because they had become too cocky and arrogant concerning their abilities with a lightsaber. Master Yoda had often used her skills with the lightsaber to prove a point to the older arrogant Padawans. She just had not thought that Obi-Wan was one of them.  
  
***********************************  
  
A bead of sweat trickled down Obi-Wan Kenobi's forehead, as the young man tried desperately to keep up with his opponent's rapid movements. He had been dueling for fifteen minutes so far and was not doing well.  
  
He had gravely misjudged his combatant's skills because she was three years younger than himself and the shortest Padawan in the temple. He was distracted by his plans that had led to this duel. He could already sense his Master's disappointment over the duel.  
  
Obi-Wan had realized as soon as the battle had begun that what Padawan Kazala lacked in height and in experience, she more than made up for in determination, agility, and speed. She leaped in the air in a blur of motion easily avoiding the futile swings of his weapon, while she expertly made use of her own purple lightsaber. Her blade had nicked him three times already. He had barely avoided a move that would have won the match for her. Just minutes after they began he had had to duck at the very last second and now he had burns on his forehead, shoulder, and thigh.  
  
Melody's momentum and constant leaping reminded him of a fight that he watched between Masters Yoda and Windu. However, Master Windu had lasted for over two hours because he had not assumed his greater height would ensure his victory. Obi-Wan knew that he had learned a valuable lesson today; a lesson that he would not forget even if he somehow managed to defeat his opponent.  
  
*********************  
  
Melody somersaulted into the air over the top of the blue blade. She knew he had underestimated her, like all the other older Padawans she had dueled. She tried to release the anger that boiled deep inside her. She had thought that Obi-Wan knew better than to let someone's size cloud his judgment. She had heard about many of his duels in which he had often beaten senior Padawans who were taller and more experienced than he was.  
  
Melody landed on the mats a meter in front her adversary and quickly leaped into the air again, this time in a twisting flip that she had recently perfected. She landed directly behind Obi-Wan. While he whirled around to face her, she had already swung her lightsaber at him. He spun right into the path of her violet blade, catching the weapon on the side of his neck. She deactivated the weapon and started to leave the room even before Master Syfo-Dias announced that the match had ended.  
  
She did not turn around. She could not bear to see the look of defeat in his eyes. She had harbored a foolish crush on him ever since he had yelled at Siri Tachi for making fun of her before either of them had become Padawans. She had thought that Obi-Wan was different from the other Padawans, that he would not judge her by her size, but by her abilities as a Jedi. She now knew that she was wrong.  
  
"Padawan," Master Gararr called, "Where are you going?" The large ursine Jedi had followed Melody out of the training room, and easily caught up with her.  
  
"I have class work to finish Master," Melody told her as she roughly swiped her long burgundy colored hair out of her face. Master Gararr rested her nose on her Padawan's shoulder.  
  
"Melody Anne, I know you are offended when your friends underestimate your abilities, but that is no excuse for rudeness. You should have bowed to him and shown him the respect that he did not show you," the white fur covered Jedi's words were a whisper next to her student's ear.  
  
Melody nodded her head, turned and continued to walk down the hall toward the lift tubes at the end of her Master's speech.  
  
****************************************************************** Obi-Wan stood rooted to the same spot on the mats, staring at his pretty opponent's retreating form. He had lost badly. If they had had their weapons set at full power, his head would be lying on the opposite side of the room from the rest of his body.  
  
He thought that the duel was for Melody's benefit. He cockily believed that he would win. His plans had centered on his winning the match; his plans were now shattered.  
  
He had thought by offering Melody help with her lightsaber skills he would have an opportunity to spend a lot of time with her. Perhaps in time, when he had worked up enough courage, he would ask her out. He was wrong. Wrong about her saber skills needing improving and from the anger that he sensed coming from her, she knew that he had underestimated her. She would never agree to go out on a date with him now.  
  
"We better get you to the healers, Obi-Wan," his Master's voice interrupted his melancholy thoughts. Suddenly as he looked up into his Masters face, he realized that the dull pain of his burns was becoming more of an annoyance.  
  
"Master," the nineteen-year-old Padawan began, "I fought stupidly. I assumed that I was better and I was not prepared for how good she was."  
  
Sifo-Dyas nodded, "I'm glad you realized what your second mistake was Padawan."  
  
"My second, what was my first mistake?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Your first mistake was not asking her to the Senate ball in the first place. I knew when you suggested that you duel against younger students to help them pin point their weaknesses, that you assumed that you could defeat the younger Padawans. When you suggested dueling Melody Kazala, I realized the real reason you wanted to duel her. I noticed the way your eyes brighten when she enters a room and the way you constantly glanced in her direction while in the cafeteria. Therefore, I realized that this idea of yours was some kind of scheme to attain the girl's attention and perhaps find out if she had a date for the ball. Am I mistaken, Padawan?"  
  
"No, Master," Obi-Wan admitted. It had been a year since Qui-Gon Jinn had died, and he still could not get used to calling someone else Master. He wondered if he would ever feel comfortable with Sifo-Dyas as his teacher. At first, he had compared everything his current Master did to the way that he thought Qui-Gon would have done it. It took a good whack from Master Yoda's gimmer stick and a lengthy lecture for him to realize that he was getting an opportunity that most Padawans did not. He was given a chance to learn from two talented Masters, one a Council member, and one who was not, because he didn't always follow the code. They were two very different men and he found that despite how much he didn't want to, he was learning from Master Dias.  
  
Master Sifo-Dyas was very patient with Obi-Wan, who could often be very stubborn and would refuse to listen to his manner of teaching. The Jedi Master knew that he needed time to come to terms with the loss of his Master. Obi-Wan wished that Melody would be willing to spare him the same lenience while he apologized and asked her for a second chance.  
  
Three years ago Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon rescued Melody from a mission that had gone wrong and nearly cost the girl her life. Three men had taken Melody captive. She was beaten and repeatedly raped. Luckily, Melody had no memories of her traumatic ordeal. She was only thirteen when he rescued her and since then he had felt like he had to protect her.  
  
Melody and his close friend Bant had been friends for as long as he could remember, and since he rescued her, their own friendship had grown stronger. He was going to ask her to the previous year's ball, but Bant had informed him that she already had a date. When she had stopped dating his good friend Garen Muln, Obi-Wan's off again, on again relationship with Siri Tachi was on again. Until recently, his and Melody's timing had been wrong. He had hoped that this time would be different. Apparently, he was wrong again.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Melody sat at a lunch table with her friends Élan Ryos, Siri Tachi, and Salene Ya'el. She pushed her food around her plate while idle listening as Salene related a story that another Padawan had told her earlier.  
  
"...she said they were surrounded by dozens of soldiers. She said she didn't think they would get out of it alive. Then the leader clutched his chest and fell to his knees. He had a heart attack or something. Most of the soldiers were distracted or trying to help him. Cyn and her Master used the distraction to their advantage and were able to escape easier than she thought they would."  
  
"No way Salene, you're making that up," Siri argued.  
  
"That's what she told me, whether or not she was telling the truth I don't know," Salene said taking a spoonful of her Bantha steak stew.  
  
"It probably is true. Every thing comes so easily to her. She was chosen as a Padawan without really having to fight for it. She gets good grades without studying. She probably does get the easy way out when it comes to missions too," Élan complained.  
  
"You're just upset because Geoni asked her out instead of you," Siri pointed out.  
  
"I'm not upset with her, I just don't like her. I don't understand what he saw in her in the first place; she's too perfect." Élan shook her head with a sigh as she glanced over at the table that Padawan Geoni sat at beside Padawan Cyn.  
  
"At least when it comes to the lightsaber she still can't beat Melody," Salene smiled and looked at her friend who stared down at her fork as she moved it through her sunan noodles in a figure eight motion.  
  
"Melody, are you all right?" Élan asked. Melody continued to stare at her food, unaware of the three pairs of eyes watching her worriedly.  
  
"Melody Kazala," Salene spoke loudly to get her friends attention.  
  
Melody blinked and looked up at Salene and Siri who both sat across the table from her. "What?" she asked.  
  
"What's wrong," nineteen-year-old Salene inquired. Her long black hair fell off her shoulder obscuring her vision. She instinctually pushed it back out of her way.  
  
"Nothing really, I'm just tired. I couldn't sleep last night," she assured her friends.  
  
"Well Melody, I want you well rested to go out with us on Natunda we are going to celebrate Élan's birthday in style this year. Last year you missed all the fun by having to go on a mission."  
  
"Salene you use any excuse to go out to those clubs," Siri snorted in between bites of Shalla pasta that she had chosen for mid meal.  
  
"Yes I do; and you use any excuse to not come with us." Salene retorted and scrapped her teeth off her spoon as she put another spoonful of stew in her mouth.  
  
"Yeah Siri, you always have a mission to prepare for, a date with Obi-Wan, or something else to keep you away. The last time you came out with us I think was before you started dating Obi-Wan, what was it three years ago?" Élan questioned with a raised eyebrow. Élan and Salene often taunted Siri who was a closer friend of Melody's than of theirs.  
  
"Fine," Siri sighed, "I'll be there on Natunda.  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it honey," Salene commented.  
  
"Are you going to drag Obi-Wan with you?" Élan asked.  
  
"Were not seeing each other anymore," the blonde haired seventeen-year-old told them.  
  
"You broke up again already. I thought that you just got back together the other day?" Salene queried.  
  
"No, we broke up two weeks ago. It was a couple of days before Obi-Wan left for his mission. We haven't talked since he came back to the temple two days ago," Siri explained.  
  
"So is this the fifteenth or sixteenth time that you broke up?" Salene smiled.  
  
"Well here he comes so you can start working on your seventeenth break up," Élan smirked.  
  
Melody looked up at Élans observation. She knew that Obi-Wan would either want to sit with them and wordlessly make up with Siri, or guide her out of the cafeteria to talk. She did not want to take the chance of him sitting near her. She had had enough trouble all day trying not to think about her vision from the previous night. She knew that being near him would make it worse. She put her fork down on the green tray that held her plate of food.  
  
"Hello Obi-Wan," Élan greeted him as Melody quickly wiped her mouth on her beige napkin and tossed it onto the tray. "Are you here to talk to Siri?"  
  
"Hello Élan. Actually I need to talk to Melody," he looked down at Melody as she stood up.  
  
Melody lifted her tray of uneaten food, preparing to make a hasty retreat. "I have to leave right now. I have somewhere I need to be," she lied. "Feel free to sit down and keep my friends company though."  
  
Obi-Wan and the three teenaged girls watched her walk away from the table toward the food disposal.  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan why don't you sit with us and tell us about your last mission," Siri agreed with a grin.  
  
Ignoring Siri, Obi-Wan turned and hurried after Melody. He suspected that she didn't really have anywhere to go.  
  
"What's wrong with Melody," fourteen year-old Élan asked as she watched Obi- Wan hurry after her.  
  
"I don't know," Salene admitted, "but I do know that she dueled Obi-Wan today."  
  
"She's been acting strange all morning," Siri shrugged her shoulders. "Master Titani was upset with her lack of focus. He threatened to tell her Master."  
  
"Her Master is with my Master on their way to Ursa Prime. We will join them in about a week, after they contact the temple and say that it is ok for us to go there," Élan explained. "When I asked her what was wrong," Siri continued ignoring the younger girls comment, "she wouldn't tell me. She kept using the excuse that she was tired."  
  
"Well whatever it is it must have something to do with Padawan Kenobi," Salene assumed. "I think she beat him in the duel against him this morning."  
  
"She did," Élan nodded. "Master Garaar told my Master that she beat him. He apparently thought he could beat her easily because she is smaller than he is."  
  
"I can't believe that Obi-Wan would do that," Siri disagreed shaking her head emphatically.  
  
"Well he did Siri. Maybe he was distracted, but he was surprised that she beat him. Master Garaar said that even Master Windu could sense it."  
  
"He probably just got distracted," Siri shrugged her shoulders again not wanting to believe that Obi-Wan would do something like that.  
  
"But no matter what the reason for Obi-Wan's underestimation; Melody has never been so upset over someone doing that to the point where she ignores the person. And she's gotten more used to it by now," Salene noted.  
  
"Yes, but none of her friends had done it to her before either. They were always older arrogant Padawans that were so sure of themselves. I think that Melody has felt closer to Obi-Wan after Master Qui-Gon's death. His Master watched out for Melody when her Master couldn't. I remember she used to call him her Uncle Master when we were in the crèche," Élan told them.  
  
"I guess you're right. If she's not feeling better by Friday we'll make sure that she has a good time when we go out and forgets all about arrogant older Padawans," Salene said.  
  
"Don't worry Padawan Kenobi will not let her out of his site before apologizing to her. She'll be back to normal before we go out," Élan assured the two older Padawans.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Melody," Obi-Wan called after the burgundy haired girl as she exited the large cafeteria after disposing of her meal and tray. She had either not heard him or was trying to ignore him. He guessed it was the latter. "Melody wait," he hurried out of the eatery after her. Her skirt flowing behind her as she quickly walked toward the lift tubes. Obi-Wan quickened his pace to catch up to her before she got inside the lift and could leave without giving him a chance to talk to her and explain what had happened. He decided that Master Sifo-Dyas was right. He decided that he would not only apologize to Melody but explain why he did what he had, and try asking her to the Senate ball which would be held in two weeks.  
  
He reached the lift just as the doors slid open and quickly hurried inside behind her, blocking her escape route until the doors closed behind him.  
  
She inwardly groaned as Obi-Wan rushed into the lift blocking the doors so she could not leave before the doors closed. After giving him an angry glare, she clenched her teeth and typed the location that she wanted the lift to take her with more force than was necessary. She then looked down at the floor as the lift began to move.  
  
"Melody, I understand that you are angry with me and I don't blame you. I was-"  
  
"Obi-Wan stop. Its ok you made a mistake. You thought that you knew that you could beat me in a duel, you were wrong. "She continued to stare at her red boots that matched her red skirt and tank top. "Actually, I'm sure you've learned a valuable lesson today, and I'm glad that you learned it from me in a mock duel instead of underestimating a real threat. There is nothing for you to apologize to me for. Just make sure you don't do it again."  
  
Obi-Wan stared at her in stunned silence as the lift tube doors slid open and she rushed past him, grazing his arm with hers as she made her retreat. After a moments hesitation he hurried after her. He noticed that they were on the floor that the crèche was located on.  
  
He followed her into a room full of three and four year old initiates. He stood in the door way and watched as two younglings rushed to greet her. One a young girl with long dark reddish brown hair and the other was a taller boy with brown hair. Obi-Wan smiled as the girl leaped into Melody's outstretched arms.  
  
"Meddy," she giggled as Melody spun the girl around in a circle. The girl's feet flew out just over the head of the little boy who also giggled as he tried to catch her feet.  
  
"You early," the girl said after Melody finally put her down.  
  
"Obi-Wan, you should leave before the Masters make you help out in here," Melody told him taking a quick glance at him.  
  
"Melly," the boy said. "We made you palays." He pulled Melody's hand toward a section of floor where the children had been playing with blocks.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi," I have not seen you in a while. "How are you," a kind and familiar voice said from beside him.  
  
"I'm good," Obi-Wan smiled at the crèche Master Ali-Alann.  
  
"That's good to hear. You certainly have grown in the time since you were last here," Ali-Alann turned to look at Melody and the two toddlers that Obi-Wan was watching.  
  
"Padawan Kazala is a very beautiful girl. She comes here everyday that she is at the temple to help out with the children."  
  
"That little girl seems to be particularly fond of her," Obi-Wan observed. The girl sat on Melody's lap as the three of them piled the blocks high on top of one another.  
  
"Yes Ember is very close to Melody."  
  
"Ember, Is that the little baby that Master Qui-Gon used to come to visit before he died?"  
  
"Yes," Ali-Alann sighed. "Ember was very upset when he sopped coming to see her. But since our new youngling arrived she is doing much better. They are inseparable." He indicated the little boy playing with Melody and Ember. "He was named after your old Master. He took an immediate liking to Ember and Melody too. He rarely leaves Ember's side."  
  
"They named him Qui-Gon?"  
  
"He was dropped off at our door without any Identification the day after your Masters death. Because he had no name, the Council named him Qui-Gon Jinn in honor of your Master."  
  
Obi-Wan looked to the crèche Master then back to the little boy. He was not sure how he felt about the boy reclaiming his fallen Masters name.  
  
When Obi-Wan did not say anything Ali-Alann asked, "Would you like to say and volunteer? I could introduce you little Qui-Gon."  
  
"No," he shook his head looking back at Melody again. Now Ember and little Qui-Gon both sat on her lap, as she read them a child's story from a datapad. Other children had gathered around her on the floor to listen to her read the story.  
  
Obi-Wan noted that unlike him, she appeared very comfortable with all the children surrounding her.  
  
"Ember will be asleep in Melody's arms, before the story is finished. Qui- Gon will then monopolize her time with tales of his and Ember's discoveries since she last saw them," the crèche Master commented. "If your friend didn't already have a Master, she would make a great apprentice for one of us here at the crèche."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. In the back of his mind he almost wished she was a crèche Padawan. Her life would not be in danger so much and she would always be at the temple when he returned from missions. He knew though no matter how good she was with the children that she would not be happy if she could not go on missions. It was one of the few things that he knew that they had in common.  
  
"No," Obi-Wan repeated, "I can't stay. I just needed to talk to Melody, but we can talk later," Obi-Wan assured him.  
  
The Master nodded, "it was good to see you again. Feel free to come back and visit with us anytime."  
  
He nodded again before glancing back at Melody one more time. Ember was resting her head against her shoulder nearly asleep already. Obi-Wan slowly turned around to leave the room.  
  
As he slowly made his way away from the crèche he could not stop thinking about Melody and the children. He was certain that she would have made a great mother one day if she had not been a Jedi. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Obi-Wan entered the cafeteria with a sigh. He had overslept this morning and had to skip first meal in order to practice his forms with a younger Padawan who had asked him for help. By this time he was very hungry and hurried to get his food before even glancing around to see who was still in the dining area.  
  
He got his tray of food and turned to look at the students, Knights, and Masters who were busily eating their second meal. He noticed Melody standing near the table where she had been sitting with Bant and Siri. She was once again about to leave a room immediately after he entered it. It had been four days since he had dueled with Melody. He thought she would have released her anger at him to the Force by now.  
  
He decided to join Bant and Siri for second meal. He sat down on the chair that Melody had just vacated. The seat was still warm and Obi-Wan felt the strangest sense of comfort from the warmth she had left behind.  
  
"Hello Obi-Wan," Siri smiled at him from across the table. Obi-Wan felt guilty because he knew that Siri was expecting him to resume their relationship. After three years of having an on again off again relationship with Siri, he was ready for a change.  
  
"Hello Siri," he glanced briefly in her direction before turning toward Bant. "Do you know why Melody is avoiding me?" He asked abruptly.  
  
"She was summoned to the Council room to speak with them immediately before you came in. Master Windu contacted her personally over her comlink just a few minutes ago," Bant informed him, as he eagerly began to eat his tray of food.  
  
"She's always called to the Council. I wonder what she did this time," Siri remarked. "Maybe it has something to do with her recent lack of focus. She's called to see the Council more often than the many Knights that need new mission briefings."  
  
"What do you mean lack of focus?" Obi-Wan inquired.  
  
"Obi-Wan, she's just having a bad week. She told me that she hasn't been able to sleep the last couple of nights. I think it's probably just a coincidence that you keep missing each other. I don't think she's avoiding you," Bant smiled reassuringly at him.  
  
He nodded his head, wishing that he could believe his Mon Calamari friend.  
  
"Could something have happened to the family that she always talks about?" Siri asked. "This is almost how she acted after Master Qui-Gon died. She kept saying then that she couldn't sleep."  
  
"I forgot about that. At first she took his death harder than you did. Of course you didn't want to accept it," Bant looked at him before continuing. "But she was very upset, much more than I thought that she would be."  
  
Obi-Wan glanced back and forth between Bant and Siri. He hadn't realized she was so upset over his Master's death. He knew that she had seen his Master Qui-Gon often when he would visit with Master Garaar who was his closest friend, Barauga's daughter. He didn't realize that Melody had been that close to him. He wondered if she had had a crush on Qui-Gon. He had heard that sometimes girls developed crushes on older men that they trusted.  
  
"If you want Obi-Wan, I can try to talk to her for you. I can ask her if she is avoiding you, although I don't know why she would," Siri told him. "Salene, Élan, Melody, and I are going out to a club tonight. I can talk to her then."  
  
"Thank you," Obi-Wan smiled. "She hasn't spoken to me since the duel and I just wanted to apologize for underestimating her abilities."  
  
"I'll tell her," Siri remarked between bites of her own meal.  
  
********************  
  
Melody stood nervously in the center of the Council chambers. She did not know why they had asked her to report to them. Master Windu had not given her any indication of the reason they had summoned her. She wondered if something had happened to her Master. Would she not have known that Master Gararr was in trouble? Was she too apprehensive about her vision of Obi- Wan's death?  
  
She had never before been called to the Council chambers without her Master. She wondered if she would feel this nervous when she became a Knight and had to stand before the Council alone for mission assignments and briefings.  
  
"Fine, your Master is," Master Yoda assured her. "Summoned here to discuss your vision of Padawan Kenobi, you were."  
  
Melody suddenly felt more anxious. She didn't want to discuss her vision; she wanted to forget it. Taking a deep calming breath, Melody shuddered and tried to release her fears into the Force. "What do you want to know?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Padawan," Master Sifo-Dyas began, "I have received a request for my Padawan and I to return to the Dupae system to resume our peace negotiations. I need to know exactly what happened in your vision of Obi- Wan's death."  
  
"Padawan Kazala, you told Master Windu that the guards were in uniform. What color were these uniforms and did you recognize their species?" Ki-Adi Mundi questioned her.  
  
Melody swallowed as she looked from Master Sifo-Dyas to Ki-Adi Mundi. She knew they were questioning her to find out whether or not they could send Obi-Wan on the mission. Melody did not want to give them answers that would help them to send her friend to his death. However, she could not lie to the six Masters awaiting her answer. "Their uniforms were red with gold stripes down the length of the pant legs and the shirt sleeves. They also wore hats made of the same colors. I have never seen their species. They were humanoid with light green tinted skin, pointy ears like yours Master Yoda, and they had long fangs that poked out of their mouths. I thought that they would have eaten us instead of using blasters to kill one of us."  
  
"It sounds as if she's describing the Hocha," Mace said.  
  
"The Hocha system is in the outer rim. It's nowhere near the Dupae system," Master Sifo-Dyas commented.  
  
"Say anything to you to confirm their identity did they?" Yoda queried her.  
  
She shook her head, no. "I think we were in a ship. In the vision, I could feel the steady vibrations of the vessel. There were no windows in the room where we were kept."  
  
"Safe it should be to send Padawan Kenobi with you," Master Yoda fixed his eyes on Master Sifo-Dyas.  
  
"But you can't," Melody exploded not caring whether or not she was speaking out of turn or inappropriately to the Masters. "You can't be sure they weren't looking for Obi-Wan. They could follow him there."  
  
"Padawan Kazala, noted your concerns are. Your decision to make, this is not," Yoda said thumping his walking stick on the floor.  
  
"Melody," Sifo-Dyas began gently. "I'm glad that you want to protect my Padawan, but I assure you that I will take good care of him.  
  
"Go meditate you will. How to act in the presence of Masters you must learn," Yoda told her.  
  
"Yes Masters," Melody bowed her head. She knew that they would not change their decision to send Obi-Wan on the mission no matter what she told them. Further argument would just cause her additional meditation time.  
  
************************  
  
Garen Muln sat on the edge of the pond; letting the warm temperature in the Room of a Thousand Fountains dry his wet skin. He had just finished swimming, a habit that he had adopted from his friend Bant Eerin. He could sense Melody Kazala's presence as she walked toward him. He turned and watched his friend as she sat down on the soft green grass beside him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Garen asked as he noticed the girl's beautiful eyes had changed from their usual lavender to a deep violet. Melody's eyes changed with her emotions and it was the only way to tell how she was feeling or if something was bothering her. Garen had watched her become more quiet and withdrawn and he worried about his friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Melody assured him.  
  
"Melody, I know that's not true. Your eyes are darker, you have barely spoken to anyone all day, and you only come here alone if something is bothering you. Does this have anything to do with the reason Council called you? Or is this why you're avoiding Obi-Wan?" he inquired. Bant had told him of her conversation with Obi-Wan during second meal in which he admitted that he thought Melody was avoiding him. Garen had noticed the way she seemed to find a way to leave the room every time Obi-Wan entered, but he hadn't thought anything about it until Bant mentioned it to him.  
  
Melody's head quickly snapped up from staring at the grass. "Why would you think that I was avoiding Obi-Wan?" she asked as she began to twirl a blade of grass around her finger.  
  
"He told me that he believes you have been avoiding him ever since you beat him in the duel," he informed her.  
  
"That's ridiculous," Melody told him and looked down at the blade of grass between her fingers.  
  
"That's what I thought too. Obi-Wan seemed certain of it though. He's in the archives right now, why don't you go and talk to him. Let him know that you're not avoiding him and that he was imagining things." Garen suggested scrutinizing his friend's reaction. He had dated Melody for nearly a year, but he had known that she had feelings for Obi-Wan. Lately he had noticed that Obi-Wan seemed to have feelings for her as well.  
  
Melody's head again rose to look into Garen's hazel eyes. "I can't talk to him," she admitted quietly. He was barely able to hear her confession and stared at her momentarily surprised by it.  
  
"You can't talk to him or you won't," he prodded her.  
  
"I can't," Melody said.  
  
"Is it because of the duel?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Then why? I could tell that it's really bothering him. He at least deserves to know why you're mad at him."  
  
"I'm not mad at him," Melody said running her fingers through her long hair.  
  
"Then why are you avoiding him," Garen demanded.  
  
"I can't tell you that," Melody sighed.  
  
"You can't tell me, you can't tell Obi-Wan. You're obviously upset. It's affecting your class work, your sleep, and your attitude in general. You need to talk to someone."  
  
A single pink tear slid smoothly down Melody's cheek. Garen watched her clench her hands into fists tearing the blade of grass loose from the dirt where it was planted. "I'm sorry, I want to tell you. I'm not allowed to explain to you or anyone else other than my Master or the Masters on the Council."  
  
"What do you mean you're not allowed," Garen questioned. He gently wiped the tear away from her cheek with his thumb. He let his hand linger on her cheek a moment longer than necessary. "I can't believe that the Council would want you to suffer like this. Whatever is wrong is eating you slowly from the inside like the Great Pit of Carckoon that I read about. Besides since when do you listen to the Council and follow their instructions so precisely?"  
  
Melody looked up at him and for the first time all week, she smiled. It was a pathetic attempt at a smile; her lips barely moved and her dimples did not appear, but it was a smile nonetheless. "Since when do you encourage not following the Council's instructions precisely?"  
  
Garen smiled. "Perhaps even I have learned that some rules need to be thrown out an airlock at times."  
  
"I think I have finally begun to rub off on you," Melody commented.  
  
"So tell me what is wrong."  
  
Melody sighed and called on the Force to heal the blade of grass, reattaching it to its roots. "Ever since I was very small, barely even old enough to speak, I've had visions."  
  
"Visions, like Master Yoda's visions of the future?"  
  
"No, not exactly, they are visions of the future, but they are more vivid than Master Yoda's and they're more frequent. In my visions I can hear everything that happens. I can smell, touch, see, and even in taste everything in the vision. I knew ahead of time that Reeft was going to trip and fall down in the middle of a duel last week. I know that tomorrow Salene will be grumpy because of the hangover she will get when we go out tonight."  
  
"That's solar, do you know if I'll pass my exam tomorrow?"  
  
"Garen," Melody sighed, "It's not solar. I don't get a vision whenever I want to, they just happen and you can't tell anyone that I told you."  
  
"Why? I admit that visions of the future are not common among the Jedi, but they're not so unheard of that they would need to be kept secret."  
  
"They are when the Jedi having them has anywhere from as little as 3 to as many as 50 a day. And it's been confirmed that they have all come true aside from preventable tragedies except for one. I saw Xanatos kill Master Yoda. Master Mace was able to prevent that by not allowing Master Yoda in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, until Obi-Wan and Master Qui-Gon had neutralized the threat."  
  
"You had a vision of Master Yoda's death," He repeated in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, that was one of the worst visions. I was so glad that it was prevented."  
  
Suddenly, realization slammed into him like an out of control ship crashing into the hard unforgiving ground. "Obi-Wan. You had a vision concerning Obi- Wan didn't you? Something terrible is going to happen to him."  
  
Tears began to drop one after the other out of Melody's violet eyes, sliding down her pale cheeks until they splashed onto her skirt. "I saw his death Garen. Every time I look at him I see his lifeless blue eyes staring at the ceiling. It's not right; I've seen other visions of his future. He's not supposed to die so young. He's supposed to be one of the greatest Jedi Knights that we've ever known."  
  
Not knowing what he could say to Melody, Garen wrapped his arms around the distraught teenager and let her cry on his already wet shoulder. He understood now why Melody could not face Obi-Wan and imagined that he would find it just as difficult to face his friend after such a vision. He rubbed his hand in a circular motion on her back. "It's ok, I'm sure the Council will do everything they can to prevent it from happening."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"Melody," Élan said as the two Padawans dressed to go to the nightclubs with Salene and Siri. "You never told me what happened with the Council today. You were upset afterward; did you get in trouble again?"  
  
"I was told to meditate," Melody explained as she ran a brush through her long burgundy colored hair.  
  
"What did you do this time Melody?" Élan asked running a brush through her own silver hair.  
  
"I'm not allowed to tell anyone, but I can say I had a slight disagreement with them."  
  
"A disagreement? You mean you argued with them again. Since you came back from visiting your family two years ago you have disagreed with them frequently. You can't win by disputing the authority of the Jedi Masters. They will eventually send you to Agri-corps."  
  
"Élan, please don't lecture me. You sound like my Master. I have my reasons for opposing their decisions. Someday you'll learn that they're not always right. They are not without their own flaws. Believe me they make plenty of mistakes and I for one refuse to ignore their errors, especially when their miscalculations affect my life and the lives of my friends," Melody informed Élan. She realized the young girl would not understand what she was talking about because she had not yet faced similar situations. Hopefully Élan would never have to cope with comparable problems.  
  
Before she could say anything else the door chimed announcing a visitor. The girl stared at Melody for a moment before she disappeared into the entryway.  
  
Salene stood in the hallway, her Jedi robe pulled close around her to hide her civilian clothing. She hoped to prevent any Masters or Knights from asking why she was not wearing her Jedi tunics. "Hello, are you guys ready yet?" the older girl asked as she walked through the door.  
  
"I'm almost ready," Melody replied as she sat down on the couch to pull on her blue high-heeled boots. "Where's Siri?"  
  
"She's running late as usual. She was still getting ready when I left and she said she would meet us there. I guess it's just us three tonight."  
  
"She's Padawan to a Council Member, you'd think that she'd have more honesty and not make up stupid excuses for her behavior," Élan grumbled.  
  
"She's run out of excuses this time," Salene commented. "She's not seeing Obi-Wan anymore, so she can' use him as an excuse; her Master's away from the Temple and she has no tests to study for, because Melody would also have to study for the same tests."  
  
Melody looked down at her still bare feet at the mention of Obi-Wan's name. She had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen to him and there was no way she could prevent it. She hoped that going out tonight would prove to be a much-needed distraction. She shrugged as though to ward off her uneasy feelings, slid her boots on and said, "Well, come on let's go."  
  
************************  
  
Obi-Wan rang the announcer for several minutes after looking everywhere in the Temple for Melody. He walked slowly down the corridor away from her apartment after checking it for the second time and in addition to checking the crèche. He didn't know where else to look for her.  
  
He walked toward the lift tube a dejected droop to his shoulders wondering what he had done wrong. If she didn't want to date him or have any kind of relationship with him other than as a friend this he could understand, but the way she was avoiding him was unnerving. He didn't understand why she was so upset.  
  
A few feet from the lift tube, the doors slid open and his friend Garen Muln stepped out. Garen and his Master also had an apartment in this section of the Temple. "Obi-Wan," he greeted, "Are you looking for me?"  
  
"Actually, I was looking for Melody. I just learned that I have to leave tomorrow morning on a mission and I wanted to talk to her before I leave," Obi-Wan told him. He observed that his friend's eyes had widened at the mention of his leaving the Temple.  
  
"She's not in her apartment," Garin informed him.  
  
"Garen, you know where she is don't you?" Obi-Wan asked sensing his friend's reluctance to discuss Melody's location.  
  
"Obi-Wan, she's busy tonight," Garen sighed, hoping to avert any more inquiries.  
  
"Please, I need to talk to her before I leave tomorrow morning," Obi-Wan beseeched.  
  
"They're really sending you on a mission?" Garen asked.  
  
"Yes, is there something wrong? I've gone on missions before. Why are you so surprised?"  
  
"I... I just thought you and your Master might actually stay at the Temple for more than a day or two this time," Garen replied. "It seems like we're never here at the same time anymore."  
  
"I returned a week ago, besides this mission won't take long."  
  
"I just got back from my last mission three days ago Obi-Wan, we've barely had time to talk and now you're leaving again."  
  
"I know," Obi-Wan looked down at his feet, "I don't want to leave right now but this mission is a priority. And it's very important that I speak with Melody before I go. I have a feeling that you don't want me to see her though. Is that true?"  
  
"Obi-Wan, I don't know where she is. All I know is that she went out with Salene, Siri, and Élan. She didn't tell me where and since I don't go out with her anymore she doesn't tell me where she goes."  
  
"Garen, you must have an idea. Where do they normally go?"  
  
"Obi-Wan, Salene is constantly going to new places. The few times that I went with them we went to different places each time. I'd love to help you but I can't. Since you said your mission won't take too long, you could wait until you get back to talk to her."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair, "Melody and Élan are leaving to go to Ursa Prime soon. By the time I come back she probably will have already left. I just don't want to leave knowing that she hates me without knowing why."  
  
"She doesn't hate you," Garen assured him looking down at his feet. "I talked to her earlier. She's worried about something but it's really nothing that you should be concerned about."  
  
"Then why is she avoiding me? What's she worried about?" Obi-Wan demanded.  
  
"I can't risk her getting into more trouble by telling you what I'm not supposed to know. She will have to tell you herself."  
  
"Did she tell Bant where she was going?"  
  
"Bant didn't have any plans to go out. She would have told me if she did. She's like you. She doesn't like the clubs, and so I doubt that Melody told her."  
  
"I have to try to find her. I have to see if Bant knows where she is or maybe I can try to contact Siri through her comlink," Obi-Wan explained as he started to walk away.  
  
"Siri? I overheard her telling Bant that she's afraid that you're interested in Melody. You've been overly concerned with her recently and ignoring Siri."  
  
"I don't care what she thinks. I don't know why but I can't leave without talking to Melody," Obi-Wan said, quickly walking away from Garen to enter the lift tube.  
  
*******************  
  
Obi-Wan hurried through the Temple corridors on his way to find Bant. As he exited the lift tube on her floor, he nearly collided with Siri Tachi who was about to enter the lift.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Siri smiled. "Were you looking for me or Bant?"  
  
"Both actually," Obi-Wan told her.  
  
"Bant went swimming in the Room of A Thousand Fountains and I'm just leaving," Siri told him.  
  
Obi-Wan quickly stepped back into the lift tube before the doors closed. "Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I'm going dancing with my friends. We're celebrating Élan's birthday."  
  
"Melody will be there won't she?" Obi-Wan asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, why is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow and I need to talk to her before I leave."  
  
"Is this about your thinking that she's avoiding you?" Siri asked.  
  
"Partly," he said running his hand through his hair. "Will you please tell me where she is?"  
  
"Why don't you come with me? I just spoke with Salene and she said that they left a few minutes ago so they shouldn't be too far ahead of us."  
  
"All right, let's go."  
  
"Aren't you going to change first?" Siri questioned.  
  
"No, I'm not going to stay long. I just want to talk to Melody."  
  
Obi-Wan had gone to the clubs once with Siri and her friends. He didn't like it. He thought it was a waste of time unless you liked to dance or drink and he didn't. Siri was not a very good dancer, so they had just sat at a table and watched Melody and Salene dance. The two girls had obviously had a lot of fun. Some men had even asked them to dance. Obi-Wan felt very uncomfortable when Melody had danced with the strangers. At first he thought that he was just worried for her safety. He now realized that he might have been jealous even though he was dating Siri at the time.  
  
"Melody, Salene, and Élan are only a few minutes ahead of us. They are probably still waiting outside the Polantas Night Club. There are always the longest lines to get in, but it has the best dance floor according to Salene," Siri explained as they walked out of the turbo lift near the rear exit of the Temple.  
  
*********************  
  
Obi-Wan helped Siri out and paid the pilot of the speeder. The street was full of beings of nearly every shape, size and species; some that he had never seen before. Everyone was going in or coming out of the clubs that lined the street. The largest collection of people was gathered outside of the Polantas club waiting impatiently to go inside.  
  
Obi-Wan and Siri hurried in the club's direction scanning the crowd of people at the back of the line. He did not see any sign of Melody or the others. He wondered if Siri was wrong and they were already inside.  
  
"The line to get in is longer than usual tonight," Siri observed.  
  
"Siri," Élan's voice called from behind them. Both Obi-Wan and Siri looked behind them to see Élan weaving in and out of the crowd as she walked toward them. "Hi Obi-Wan, I didn't know you were coming. We decided to go to the Blaze Club instead. There aren't any lines and it's much less crowded inside."  
  
"That's good," Siri remarked.  
  
"Where's Melody?" Obi-Wan asked not seeing her.  
  
"She and Salene are inside. I offered to wait out here for Siri," Élan explained. "I'm glad you're here Obi-Wan; we're celebrating my birthday."  
  
"Happy birthday Élan. Does your Master know that you're here?" he asked with a grin. The question was an on-going joke between the two of them since the day he had discovered her sitting on the side of a pond in the Room of a Thousand Fountains when she should have been asleep in her quarters.  
  
"Does your Master know you're here?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. She tried to sustain a stern look, but she couldn't stop the smile that crossed her lips.  
  
"One day you guys will have to tell me what's so funny about that," Siri commented. She slipped her Jedi robe off and folded it over her arm as they turned in the direction of the other club determined to have a fun evening, all but one.  
  
****************************  
  
"Hurgni, looks like we don't have to create a false distress call to get a Jedi after all." The tall humanoid with orange scales, red eyes and pointed teeth commented as he watched the Jedi Padawan and two human females enter one of the nightclubs.  
  
"He's only a student but he'll do," the shorter man agreed.  
  
"It'll make our job a little easier too. The Jedi Council will not abandon the student. They'll negotiate for his release," Hurgni replied with a sly grin.  
  
"Did you bring your Force inhibitor darts Hurnlux?" Hurgni asked.  
  
"Yes, this'll be easy. The Jedi kid won't know what's happening until it's too late."  
  
*******************  
  
The music was loud and multi-colored lights flashed from overhead. Melody smiled at Salene as they danced to the exotic beat of the unfamiliar song played by the band. She had thought going out would help relieve her distress over Obi-Wan, but so far it wasn't helping.  
  
"Melody that Corellian who kept asking you out last time is here. He's on his way over," Salene nodded her head in the tall man's direction.  
  
Melody turned to look at the man as he walked up to her. He had introduced himself as Lex, the last time they met. "My dear, it's nice to see you again," the Corellian intoned.  
  
"Hello Lex," Melody grinned politely and glanced toward Salene. But her friend had walked off the dance floor and was talking to someone else. She assumed it was Siri and Élan, although she could not see anyone she recognized in the crowd of people near the entrance.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Lex asked his voice already beginning to slur from the alcoholic beverages that he had overindulged himself with.  
  
"Lex, my boyfriend is meeting me here. I tell you the same thing every time," she reminded him.  
  
"I don't believe you. I've never seen him."  
  
"That's because you're usually too drunk to see by the time I get here," said a soft voice with a decided lilt. Melody stiffened as she felt the warmth of his body against her back. His warm hands dropped on her shoulders possessively. "Sorry I'm late, I didn't mean to keep you waiting," Obi-Wan apologized.  
  
"You...you never said your boyfriend was a Jedi," Lex stammered.  
  
"You didn't believe that I had a boyfriend," Melody smiled slightly at the frightened expression on the man's face. He quickly turned and almost ran toward the bar. As Melody watched him hurry away, she suddenly realized that Obi-Wan's hands still rested protectively on her shoulders. She enjoyed the feelings his large arms invoked. Without warning her vision took precedence over her thoughts and she pushed his arms away turning to glare at him.  
  
"Melody, do you..."  
  
"Obi-Wan, thank you for helping me," she interrupted. "I need to..."  
  
"NO, you're not going to run away from me again. I need to talk to you," retorted Obi-Wan as he grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving. "I'm not going to leave your side until you talk to me."  
  
"Let go, I need to get a drink and you need to get back to the Temple and rest before your mission tomorrow."  
  
"What do you know about my mission?" he demanded as she turned her head to avoid looking up into his eyes. She did not want to see his lifeless staring up at her again.  
  
"It doesn't matter what I know. You shouldn't be here."  
  
"Neither should you," Obi-Wan told her. "I only need to talk to you for a few minutes and then I'll leave you alone, I promise."  
  
Melody looked up into his blue eyes. She could see the frustration and concern that he tried to hide. His eyes, however, were full of life, unlike her vision. "It'll be quieter and easier to talk outside the club," she relented.  
  
Obi-Wan strode toward the entrance holding her hand. He led her through the crowded dance floor and past the dining tables to the door. Melody glanced back at the table where her friends sat waiting for them. Siri frowned as they walked by while Salene smiled at her and winked. Salene and Bant were the only ones who knew of Melody's feelings for Obi-Wan. Élan just watched them with no expression evident on her face.  
  
************************  
  
Obi-Wan led Melody to a semi private location at the side of the building. It was the start of a narrow alleyway that was littered with garbage and the remains of old speeders. He was relieved that she had not argued further with him when he told her he wanted to talk.  
  
"What is so important you would risk getting into trouble with your Master to talk to me here?" she questioned with a quick glance around her.  
  
"Us," he answered running a hand through his hair. "You have been avoiding me ever since you beat me in the duel last week. I want to know if you're ignoring me because of the duel."  
  
"No, of course not. I was..." Melody suddenly whirled around as Obi-Wan too sensed danger in the Force. Melody's hand instinctively dropped to pull her hidden lightsaber from her skirts as Obi-Wan felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. Then suddenly the warning through the Force stopped.  
  
Beside him Melody let out a gasp and moved her hand to the back of her neck. "Melody," Obi-Wan said as he began to feel sick to his stomach. His head throbbed as Melody's beautiful face began to lose focus and he acknowledged to himself he had been drugged.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I don't feel... good. Every... thing is spinning," Melody told him. He noticed that she swayed slightly, or perhaps it was just his vision that made her appear to sway. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind. The last thing he remembered hearing before he lost consciousness was the clang of Melody's lightsaber hitting the ground.  
  
*******************  
  
"The boss will be pleased," Hurnlux grinned as he picked up the weapon that had fallen from the female's hand.  
  
"Yes, two Jedi hostages are much better. I'm just glad that she took out her weapon," Hurgni nodded toward the lightsaber in his friend's hand, "before we got too close to them. I would have hated to lose a limb."  
  
"True, very true," the other agreed as he drug the unconscious male Jedi down the narrow alley.  
  
To Be continued.... 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Salene pushed past the crowd of beings who had gathered near the exit of the building. She knew that Siri and Élan were behind her. They had felt the same disturbance in the Force.  
  
"Get out of the way! This is official Jedi business," Salene yelled without thought of whether or not her behavior was appropriate. Finally outside, she looked around taking in her surroundings for any sign of the disturbance. She did not see Melody and Obi-Wan.  
  
"Melody, Obi-Wan!" Élan called as she and Siri joined her outside. The young girl's eyes were full of worry for her friend.  
  
Salene glanced at Élan and walked toward an alley near the side of the building. She could feel the Force guiding her. As she looked around the area she became more concerned about her friends. Like herself, Melody often acted without thought, but she would not have gone too far from the club. If Obi-Wan had somehow convinced her that she should return to the Temple, Melody would have told her friends first.  
  
"No," Élan whispered as she bent down to pick up something up off the ground. Fear and worry radiated off the girl as she stood up with something clasped tightly in her hand.  
  
"What is it?" Siri questioned.  
  
"It's Melody's necklace that her little friend from the crèche gave her. Ember made it for her out of Kialla beads. Melody always wears it. She would not have taken it off and left it here and it's broken. Something is wrong."  
  
"Melody, wake up. Melody can you hear me?" a voice pleaded through the haziness that filled her mind. She wanted to ignore the familiar voice and continue sleeping. Something wasn't right though. She was cold. She was not lying on her soft comfortable bed. She was laying on a hard cold surface. Where was she?  
  
"Melody, can you hear me? You need to wake up," the voice persisted. It was accented and very familiar, she knew that voice. No one else in the Temple sounded like him.  
  
"Obi-Wan," she said, her voice a mere whisper. Opening her eyes, she discovered pair of concerned blue/green eyes staring down at her.  
  
"Melody, are you alright?" he asked. "You wouldn't wake up."  
  
"Where are we?" she asked pushing out of her mind the fleeting thought of waking to his beautiful eyes looking down at her.  
  
"I don't know. I woke up lying next to you on the floor about an hour ago. I cannot access the Force. I think they drugged us with some type of Force inhibitor. Master Qui-Gon once told me about them. He said that they can make you sick depending on what drug is used."  
  
"That would explain why I felt sick in the alley."  
  
"There was a dart in the back of both our necks. That's how they administered the drugs."  
  
"Have you seen anyone since you woke?" Melody asked as she slowly began to rise into a sitting position. A slight tingling sensation assaulted the back of her neck.  
  
"No. I haven't seen anyone except you."  
  
"This is ridiculous; someone has to have discovered that we're missing by now; right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure they have," Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
Melody pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She hoped Obi-Wan didn't see her shivering. A barely noticeable vibration shook the floor. They were on a ship and she knew that the ship was not moving.  
  
Melody knew that he had noticed her trembling when he took off his outer tunic and handed it to her. "Here you're cold," he told her.  
  
"Thank you," Melody replied as she quickly slid her arms into the oversized sleeves. She became aware that the garment smelled like Obi-Wan, as she took a deep calming breath. She finished tying it around her waist and observed Obi-Wan staring at her.  
  
"You look different. I don't think I've ever seen you wear the traditional Jedi tunics before."  
  
"I wore them when I was younger," Melody told him.  
  
"I don't remember you wearing them," Obi-Wan admitted.  
  
"Only Salene and Bant who were my friends then remember. Apparently I don't stand out enough in them for anyone to notice me."  
  
"I don't believe that. Your hair and eye color are unique. No one else in the Temple looks like you," he grinned at her.  
  
"Thank you," Melody smiled, feeling her cheeks begin to color. As she looked into his blue eyes, she heard the click of the door's locking mechanism and suddenly his eyes changed. They were no longer the sparkling blue of a moment ago. They were now gray and lifeless, the same as her vision.  
  
Melody turned away from him and looked at the door as two aliens of an unfamiliar species entered the room. She did not recognize them, but at the same time they seemed very familiar in a frightening way. They had orange scaly skin; red eyes; pointy teeth that hung over their thin pink colored lips, like ancient vampires; and wore red uniforms. The same red uniforms that her captors had worn in her vision. They were Obi-Wan's murderers.  
  
When she had woken on the floor, she had prayed silently to any gods that would listen that she was wrong. She hoped it was just a strange coincidence that the two of them were held captive together.  
  
"We didn't think you would ever wake up sweetheart," the taller of the two guards said looked down at Melody. She wanted to stand up. She knew that if she was going to help Obi-Wan that she had to get up but she couldn't move.  
  
_Obi-Wan Kenobi sat on a bench in the Temple gardens. On his lap sat a beautiful little girl with bright red hair. Tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"Melody wanted me to come and see you," he said to the little girl.  
  
"Master Ali Alan say Melly went on mission. He no tell when she come back. You know when she come back? I made a picture of her homeworld that she always talk about."  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath and said "Ember, Melody got sick while we were on the mission."  
  
"I want to see her. Picture make her feel better. She bring me chocolates from Galania when I sick."  
  
"I'm sure that she would really like that, but she is very sick and she was sent away to special healers who could help her get better."  
  
"She gonna leave and never come back like Master Qui-Gon did," the girl sobbed.  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know," he admitted. Unshed tears rimmed his red eyes as the youngling wrapped herself in his arms and cried into his tunic sleeve.  
_  
"Melody, Melody, are you alright?"  
  
Blinking a few times a Melody took a deep breath and again looked into a worried pair of blue/green eyes.  
  
"Melody, are you alright?"  
  
"Emy," she murmured.  
  
"What?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"It was a vision," Melody thought. As her mind began to regain coherency she was able to hear Obi-Wan speaking to her.  
  
"Mel, Melody what happened?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
"Fine, you just became as still as a speeder without a repulsor lift engine and stared at the wall. You didn't blink for a couple of minutes. You scared the guards. They left our food here and quickly left."  
  
"I'm ok. I was just scared," she told him.  
  
Obi-Wan sat down next to her, wiped the tears away from her eyes with the back of his thumb, and tried to reassure her. "Don't worry everything is going to be alright. We are both going to be fine."  
  
Master Mace Windu sat in the Council room listening to Padawan Siri Tachi relate her version of what had happened at the Blaze Club.  
  
"... A couple minutes after Obi-Wan and Melody went outside to talk Salene, Élan, and I sensed a disturbance in the Force. We went outside to find out what was going on. Obi-Wan and Melody were gone. We found the necklace that Melody always wears, on the ground. But there was no sign of them anywhere."  
  
The young Padawan was very nervous. Mace also noticed her glances toward her Master Adi Gallia as she spoke. Mace was worried about the two missing Padawans because of Melody's vision. He knew that no matter what happened, Melody would blame herself just as she had tried to do when Qui-Gon Jinn died.  
  
"Why did Padawan Kenobi have to speak with Padawan Kazala?" Master Ki-Adi Mundi questioned Siri.  
  
"All I know is that Obi-Wan said that he needed to talk to her before he left on his mission today. I asked him if it had anything to do with his thinking she was avoiding him, and he said that it did."  
  
"Why was she avoiding him?" Master Sifo Dyas studied the teenager intently.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think she was avoiding him. Bant told him that it was most likely a coincidence that she had to leave the room after he entered. I think Obi-Wan was just worried that she was still mad about his underestimating her in the duel they had last week."  
  
"All we need that is," Yoda informed her.  
  
"Padawan, go back to your apartment and meditate, I will speak with you later," Master Adi Gallia told her.  
  
"Yes Master," Siri bowed and exited the Council Chambers.  
  
With his hands steepled just below his chin, Mace thought about the information that he had gathered from the three girls who were at the club last night.  
  
All three girls had sensed a disturbance in the Force. They had rushed outside to find out what was going on. They each said that Obi-Wan had gone to the club with Siri to talk to Melody before his mission. "Disturbing these events are. Danger I sense for the Padawans," Yoda said. His eyes closed as if he was deep in thought. Mace wondered if Melody's vision coming true was the danger that Yoda sensed.  
  
The silence that had filled the Chambers after Yoda's words was interrupted by the beep of Mace's comlink. "Mace," he said as all Council members looked in his direction.  
  
"Master Windu, there is a message for the Council," the Council aide, Padawan Ahhevan, said, "It is urgent."  
  
"Thank you Padawan Ahhevan. Transmit the message here," Mace told her.  
  
After a moment a gruff sounding voice filled the room. "I am the new President of the Hocha. Last week the Jedi team that was sent here abandoned us before we could reach an agreement. They departed abruptly after former President Hartion suffered a heart attack. Their abandonment of our people in our time of need has forced us to take drastic action. We needed to obtain some leverage so you would agree to meet with us. During this meeting we can discuss the terms for the release of your two missing students. I am sorry to have to resort to these measures, but I know of no other way to reach the goals of the Hocha people. I would suggest that you contact me to make the arrangements for the meeting as soon as possible."  
  
The recording ended, Mace looked to Yoda beside him. "Worse the situation has become," Yoda said.  
  
Obi-Wan watched as Melody paced back and forth in the small cell where they were being kept. He was worried about her. He had never seen her react this way before. In many ways, she was more like his first Master, Qui-Gon. She had a tendency to speak her mind and often disagreed with the Council.  
  
"We have to find a way to get out of here," she remarked as she spun around on her high-heeled boots to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
"Mel, we've already tried. Whatever they drugged us with is still affecting our use of the Force. We can't get the door unlocked. And even if we could, we don't know how many guards are on this ship. We don't have any weapons. There is nothing we can do. I think we just need to try and talk to them and find out what they want from us."  
  
"We can't talk to them they are unreasonable. They fire their weapons and ask questions later," Melody glared at him.  
  
"Mel," Obi-Wan said stepping in front of her to prevent her continued pacing. "Do you know who these creatures are?"  
  
"I... I don't know what they are called but I've seen them before. They murdered an innocent man who was only trying to protect his friend. They kidnapped us for a reason Obi-Wan. I don't think they will allow us to talk them out of whatever they have planned for us. We must escape."  
  
Obi-Wan looked into Melody's dark violet eyes. He did not need the Force to know that Melody was more agitated since she saw their captors. He wondered if she had known the man that she had seen them kill. "Listen Mel, I know that both our Masters are doing everything in their power to find us. We just have to be patient."  
  
"They won't find us in time," Melody whispered as she sat down on the floor in front of Obi-Wan.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, he knelt down and wrapped her in his arms. He hoped that the hug would help to calm her down. He was mildly surprised when Melody returned his embrace without hesitation and he felt as if she belonged in his arms.  
  
To be continued.... 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Mace Windu studied President Hounry's facial expressions carefully. The man was very cautious and anxious. Mace wondered if it was due to being a new leader or if something else was the cause.  
  
Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum sat across the desk from the President. Mace and Ki-Adi Mundi sat on either side of the Hocha leader. Two armed Hocha guards stood on either side of the door way to Valorum's office. Lavish furnishings and various plants decorated the office. The politician's desk and walls were adorned with holocubes of his large family.  
  
"President Hounry, I'm not entirely sure what you want. Kidnapping children is not the right way to obtain the attention of the Senate," Valorum spoke looking directly into the other man's yellow eyes.  
  
"Our past President tried to discuss his terms with the Jedi, but they left before the terms could be agreed on," the leader explained.  
  
"Former President Hartion tried to kill the Jedi team that was sent to negotiate. They escaped only because your predecessor had a heart attack," Ki-Adi calmly disagreed, glancing from the President to the Chancellor.  
  
"Your Jedi team would not listen to what President Hartion had to say to them," Hounry explained.  
  
"The Republic will not listen if you continue to make threats. Release the hostages and I will listen to your demands," Valorum replied.  
  
"If I release my guests now, I have no guarantee that you will listen to me," Hounry disagreed, his tongue quickly flicking in and out of his mouth seeming to taste the air.  
  
"I'll give you five minutes," the Chancellor acquiesced and sat back on his chair.  
  
"My demands are simple Chancellor Valorum," the Hocha leader began. "My people want to become a part of the Republic. We are at war with the Cadills and we are sick of the fighting. We want to become a part of the Republic. What we really want is a more peaceful way of handling our problems."  
  
"You have kidnapped two teenagers because you want to join the Republic," Mace stared at the leader. After many years of being a Jedi, he didn't think other races could surprise him any more. He was wrong.  
  
"Would you have listened to us otherwise?" the new President questioned.  
  
"President Hounry, new races have been joining the Republic for hundreds of years. Did you try contacting a Representative to discuss the matter?" Valorum asked.  
  
"But former President Hartion said that as a race we are too barbaric. We hunt for our food ourselves and eat it without cooking it first. Each clan sends hunting parties to hunt for food. We eat our food as we find it. Sometimes we bring food back to our homes for our elders, young or the injured who are unable to hunt."  
  
Chancellor Valorum took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again he said, "It appears you and your people were deceived by your former leader. Many Republic Representatives are species that hunt and eat their food the same as you. Coruscant and many other planets have special restaurants for races of your kind. Now why don't you release your hostages and we can discuss what you must do in order for the Hocha to become a part of the Republic."  
  
Obi-Wan sat on the damp floor watching Melody sleep. She had fallen asleep in his arms while he hugged her. She looked so peaceful he did not want to wake her. He had sensed her exhaustion when he first saw her at the club and wondered why she was so tired. He had not asked her about it because he was intent on finding out why she had been avoiding him.  
  
Melody lay on the floor with her head resting on Obi-Wan's thigh. When Obi- Wan looked down at her again he discovered a beautiful pair of lavender eyes looking up at him.  
  
"Hello," he greeted her softly.  
  
"Did you give me a Force suggestion to sleep?" Melody slowly sat up with a shiver and wrapped her arms around her bent knees without taking her eyes off him.  
  
"Are you always this charming when you wake up?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You fell asleep in my arms from exhaustion while I was hugging you."  
  
"Oh, I haven't slept much lately." Melody looked down at the floor and waited for the concerned question that she knew he would ask.  
  
"Have you seen a healer?"  
  
"Healers can't cure everything Obi-Wan. I'll be fine as soon as we get back to the Temple," she assured him. The young girl picked at the material of her skirt nervously.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I wanted to talk to you after our duel last week but you avoided me."  
  
"I knew you were going to say you were sorry to me and I thought if you couldn't find me you would get over your obsessive tendency to apologize," she shrugged. Melody lifted up a small portion of her skirt and then let it drop. She repeated the action several more times with different parts of her skirt.  
  
"Obsessive tendency to apologize, what are you talking about?"  
  
"It seems to me that every time we speak you say you're sorry for something. Whether it's bumping into me in the corridor or when I broke up with Garen. You even apologized when we ate lunch together."  
  
"I was late," Obi-Wan stared at her for a moment as he contemplated her words. Could she really have avoided him because she didn't want to hear another apology? He wished he could access the Force. He suspected that she was telling him only a partial truth. "Why do I get the feeling that you are not telling me the entire story?"  
  
"Because you're a pest," Melody stated.  
  
"A pest huh," he grinned. "So why are you having so much trouble sleeping?"  
  
"What makes you think it's any of your concern?" she asked.  
  
"Because I'm your friend and I'm worried about you." Blue/green eyes stared into her lavender ones. He knew that she would not tell him the real reason so he decided to tease her. Hopefully she would relax a little. "Besides I thought maybe you had a new boy friend who was keeping you up at night."  
  
"Obi-Wan, I can't believe you said that," Melody exclaimed. "I do not have a boyfriend."  
  
"What about Garen? You and he are always together. Bant said that you dance together at clubs and eat meals together. Did you two get back together?"  
  
"No, we're not like you and Siri. We do not get back together every other day. We are still friends. Sometimes he's a better friend than Bant and Salene. While we were going out we became good friends."  
  
"I'm still friends with Siri too," Obi-Wan protested, glad that Melody was not dating Garen again. Although he wished, he could have the same kind of a relationship with her as his friend. "I'm finally starting to realize that we're better at being friends than we are as a couple."  
  
"That's exactly how it is with Garen and me," she agreed.  
  
"You still didn't tell me the reason you can't sleep," Obi-Wan reminded her.  
  
"I know," was her simple reply. Melody pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her chin on her knees.  
  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Obi-Wan," Melody sighed, "I trust you. But I can't tell you. I'm not allowed to tell anyone but my Master or the Council."  
  
"The Council, are you telling me that the Council knows why you can't sleep?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does my Master know why you were avoiding me too?" Obi-Wan demanded.  
  
"Obi-Wan, it's classified. I can't tell you."  
  
"Classified," he stood up and walked across the small cell. Do you think I'm an idiot? Why would the Council classify something as stupid as that?"  
  
"Stupid! You don't even know what it is and you're calling it stupid. Blast Obi-Wan even if I could tell you, I don't think you're mature enough to handle it," Melody snapped at him. She stood up and moved away, beginning to pace again.  
  
"Melody," Obi-Wan began.  
  
"Don't apologize. I don't want to hear it. Gods I can't believe I ever had a crush on you."  
  
"You have a crush on me?" Obi-Wan grinned.  
  
"I had a crush on you. It was three years ago. I know Bant told you about it, so you can stop acting surprised. I also know that you were going to ask me to the Senate Ball before my mission failed. But that was a long time ago."  
  
"Do you still have a crush on me?" Obi-Wan's heart raced with anticipation as he waited for her answer. He hoped that she did. Then he could tell her that he also had feelings for her.  
  
"No, I've grown up since then. I like mature men now."  
  
Her words felt like a slap across the face. In the time they dated, Siri and Obi-Wan often argued. Sometimes they said things they later regretted but Siri's harsh words had never affected him the way that Melody's just did. "I don't believe you. I think you do like me. I think you want to ask me to the Senate Ball next month," the young man smirked down at her.  
  
"Obi-Wan, you are an ynukyhd zang," Melody spat at him half in basic and half in her native language.  
  
As Obi-Wan stared at her with confused eyes Melody's heart began to race. This was it, her vision of the future was happening now. She would have to stop it herself. There was no one else to help her.  
  
"What am I?" he asked grinning at her. "You need to teach me to speak that language of yours."  
  
"Obi-Wan, listen to me. The guards are coming. You must let them take me with them. You must trust me," Melody pleaded with him.  
  
"Mel, what are you talking about? How do you know if the..."  
  
"Just listen to me. For once in your life you must listen to me."  
  
Obi-Wan looked into her violet eyes. She looked as if she was on the verge of crying. "It's ok Mel, we're..." He stopped talking as he heard the click of the locking mechanism. Melody was right the guards were coming. He wondered how she knew without the Force to aid her.  
  
The nineteen year old Padawan looked up as the door slid open. Melody turned around and looked at the doorway waiting for the two guards she knew would enter.  
  
One of the guards entered and walked toward them while the other guard remained in the doorway. They both had their weapons aimed at the prisoners.  
  
"You're coming with us," the first guard said looking at Melody. Obi-Wan began to move to try to stand in front of her. Melody stepped forward away from her friend and closer to the guard.  
  
"I'll go with you as long as you don't hurt Obi-Wan," she told him.  
  
"No. She doesn't know anything. She's of no use to you," Obi-Wan stepped toward them.  
  
The guard inside the small room growled and said something in a strange language that neither Melody nor Obi-Wan had heard before. He pushed Obi- Wan backward causing the young man to stumble.  
  
Obi-Wan quickly regained his balance and stepped forward.  
  
Before Obi-Wan reached the guard, Melody moved in front of him. "Stop fighting..." Melody yelled as the sound of a weapon firing echoed through the cell.  
  
Chancellor Valorum went over the information that the Hocha would need to know in order to become a part of the Republic. The President had contacted his men and informed them to bring their guests. Mace wondered if the delay was because one of the Jedi teams searching for the Padawans had found them first. The buzzing sound of the President's comlink interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"What is it," the Reptilian man growled into the hand held communications device.  
  
Mace watched the Hocha leader squint his eyes. His tongue rapidly shot in and out of his mouth. "How did it happen," he demanded. His tongue darted in and out of his mouth again. The man was clearly agitated. "Find out what happened now," Hounry shouted into the device and cut the transmission.  
  
President Hounry looked to Ki-Adi, then at Mace before he finally spoke. "There was a problem when my guards went to retrieve your students. I was informed that one of them tried to stop the guards from taking the other and one of your students was shot."  
  
Mace could not believe it. Had Melody's vision come true? Did the Jedi lose a future Knight destined for greatness? "Which one was shot?"  
  
"I don't know. I was not informed which one was injured. All I know is that they were taken to the Coruscant medical facilities closest to the Senate building."  
  
"No, tell them to bring them to the Jedi temple. Our healers can heal them better," Mace told him.  
  
The leader nodded and lifted the comm. Link to his mouth again. He did not waste any time in telling his men where to take the Jedi. While the man did that, Mace contacted the Temple to inform the healers of the situation.  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Chapter Seven

One Last Breath

Chapter Seven

"Melody!" Obi-Wan yelled as the weapon fired, and the young girl fell backward into his arms. Slowly he dropped to his knees and lowered his friend to the floor. Melody's head rested across his legs. Yellow blood covered her neck and shoulder. He could feel the wet warmth on his leg as the blood began to seep through the material of his tunic pants changing the tan color to yellow. The unfamiliar projectile weapon the guard used to shoot Melody had hit the young girl's shoulder close to her neck.

"What have you done?" the sentry inside the cell demanded as he glared at the guard who had fired his weapon.

"He tried to attack you."

"He was unarmed. President Hounry wants to release them not kill them," the first guard complained. He continued to berate the other man in his native language. Obi-Wan did not understand what he was saying, but he knew it was not good.

Obi-Wan stared at the two guards for a moment dumbfounded. They were going to release us, his mind screamed. He should have listened to her. He was wrong. "Melody, Mel, can you hear me?" He pleaded.

Melody's eyes slowly fluttered open. She blinked several times before she looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan," she rasped. Pain filled her violet eyes. Obi-Wan wished he could access the Force to diminish her pain and lessen the bleeding.

"For what Mel, you have nothing to apologize for," he assured her.

"For avoiding you," she said with a haggard breath.

"Mel, don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you," he told her.

"Obi-Wan, will you do something for me?" Melody asked.

"Of course, anything."

"Ember will be very upset if I have to… to leave like Master Qui-Gon did. Would…"

"Mel, you're going to be fine. You…"

Melody grabbed a hold of the older Padawan's tunic and pulled the material to get his attention. "Obi-Wan, pl… please watch over Ember for me. She will listen to you if you tell her that you're my friend."

"Yes, I'll look after her while you recuperate. You will recover. You will see her again," Obi-Wan comforted her.

The injured Padawan stared up at him, her eyes clouded by fear and pain. The purple orbs began to droop as the two Jedi students gazed into each other's eyes. Obi-Wan could feel her fighting to remain conscious.

"Thank y… you," she stammered and her eyes slowly closed. Her burgundy lashes stood out in contrast against her pale skin. Obi-Wan wondered if her yellow blood was the reason her skin was always so pale. There was so much that he didn't know about her. He hoped one day to have an opportunity to learn about the secrets that seemed to surround her.

Behind him, one of the guards spoke briefly into a Comm unit. Obi-Wan hoped he was contacting a healer to come and help Melody.

Master Sifo-Dyas quickly walked along side Adi Gallia as he, Adi, and Master Yoda walked out of the Council Chambers to meet the Hocha transport that was bringing his Padawan and Padawan Kazala back to the Temple. He knew one of the Padawans had been injured, and he wondered which one.

Sifo-Dyas could not help remembering Padawan Kazala's vision of Obi-Wan's death. Could it have come true? Is the Hocha transport bringing his Padawan's lifeless body?

"Master Sifo-Dyas, your calm center you must find," Yoda spoke from his hover chair.

"I have not sensed him in the Force since he was kidnapped. I don't know if he is alive."

"Help your Padawan, your frustration will not," Yoda admonished. If the small Master had been walking, Sifo-Dyas was certain that Yoda would have thumped his gimmer stick on the stone floor to emphasize his words, as he often did.

"Master Gararr has claimed she cannot sense her Padawan either. Since Melody's vision showed both of them alive and in some sort of cell at first, I believe that you are just unable to sense them. I would not assume the worst if I were you," Adi told him.

Sifo-Dyas nodded his head. He knew they were right, but Obi-Wan had forged a place in his heart in the short time since he had taken over the boy's training. He, like Qui-Gon Jinn, sensed that the young man was destined for greatness. Padawan Kazala had seen the lad defeat a dark Jedi in her visions. Although Qui-Gon was alive in that vision, he felt certain Obi-Wan would survive to become a great Knight one day. That certainty had slowly come unraveled, however, since his Padawan was abducted.

The three Jedi Masters walked through the doors of the Temple's main hangar area. Sifo-Dyas noticed that the Hocha transport was just landing. He could still hear the echo of the vessel's landing gear clanging against the durasteel floor. Mace Windu, in a meeting with the Hocha leader prior to the incident, was just now getting out of a nearby speeder. Sifo-Dyas walked toward the transport.

Mace had contacted the Council and informed them that one of the Padawans had been shot. He also told them that both Padawans would be arriving at the Temple shortly. The Councilor had told them that Master Ki-Adi Mundy would remain with the Chancellor and Hocha leader to guarantee there were no problems. Unfortunately, the questions that Master Sifo-Dyas and the rest of the Council had most wanted to ask were unanswerable. Questions like which student had been injured and how serious were the wounds had to wait?

From the entrance on the other side of the hangar, Healer Toxia and her Padawan Li-Hahla Warrash entered the large room. They walked with a quick pace that matched that of Sifo-Dyas and Adi Gallia.

Master Mace Windu reached the transport first. He stopped at the bottom of the ramp to wait for the two Padawans. Sifo-Dyas then noticed a movement at the vessel's entrance at the top of the ramp. A Hocha security officer walked through the open doors to stand waiting for the next officer. He was followed by a gravstretcher with Obi-Wan walking along side. Another security officer and the Hocha healer walked behind the gravstretcher.

Sifo-Dyas felt relieved that Obi-Wan was not injured; but he was saddened that Padawan Kazala was the wounded Padawan. He assumed the young girl had gotten in the way of the Hocha's weapon.

The Jedi Healers reached the transport at the same time as the three Council members. Healer Toxia immediately moved to the side of the gravstretcher to determine Melody's condition.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" Sifo-Dyas asked.

"Yes Master. They shot Melody with a projectile weapon. I couldn't stop the bleeding." Sifo-Dyas then noticed the yellow bloodstains that covered the young man's hands and clothing. Despite standing next to his Padawan, he was unable to sense his presence in the Force. He also noted that the young man looked very tired.

"I was worried about you. I couldn't sense you through our bond. I still can't." Sifo-Dyas noticed the worry etched in the young man's face. He wondered if Obi-Wan was hurt, but wasn't telling him. "Are you certain that you are not injured?"

"I'm fine. They gave us some kind of Force inhibiting drug," Obi-Wan said glancing at the Healers.

"The wound is not serious," the Hocha healer began, "but she is not responding. I suspect her alien physiology is rejecting our treatments." The Hocha leader's speech was harder to comprehend than the healer's pronunciation.

"That's possible. We'll take care of her from here. Is there anything else that we need to know?" Healer Toxia asked as she quickly examined the wound on Melody's shoulder herself.

"No, she was shot in the shoulder by a Hocha hunting weapon. I've downloaded the information on the weapon and the medication that we gave her." The Hocha healer's green, scaly, three fingered hand held out a data pad to the Jedi Healer.

"Thank you this will prove very helpful," Healer Toxia nodded as she took the data pad from the other healer. The Hocha reminded her of what the tiny Qualarks that roamed the jungles of Sarautix IV would look like if they were larger and possessed some intelligence.

Obi-Wan sat on a chair in the waiting room of the Healers wing. Padawan Li-Hahla had given him an injection to counteract the effects of the Force suppressant and then quickly ushered him out into the waiting room.

Garen Muln and Reeft sat next to Obi-Wan on a bench near the doorway. Melody's friends Élan, Salene, and Siri sat across from them while Masters Yoda, Windu, Sifo-Dyas, and Adi Gallia sat quietly scattered around the room. The girls were talking quietly, while the Masters either meditated or just sat patiently waiting. Obi-Wan, Garen, and Reeft sat in almost total silence until Garen finally asked Obi-Wan what happened.

"The Hocha guards shot Melody with some kind of a projectile weapon," Obi-Wan answered automatically like a droid devoid of emotions. Melody's blood still covered his tunics. He had refused to leave healers ward to change.

"I can sense your guilt and I can see it in your eyes. What really happened? What are you not telling us?" Garen questioned. The younger Padawan knew that his friend was most likely unjustifiably blaming himself for what had happened.

Obi-Wan, sat on the bench staring at the wall across from him. He slowly lifted his eyes to meet the anxious brown ones of his close friend. "Melody was shot because of me. The guards wanted her to go with them. She told me to let the guards take her. I thought they were going to hurt her again… If I had let her go with them, she would be fine. We would both be fine. They were going to release her and then come back for me. They said it's their policy to have their prisoner's examined by a healer before they release them. It's their way to be certain their prisoners are treated well. Garen, it's my fault," Obi-Wan told him. He looked down at the floor again, unable to face the teen beside him who was also Melody's friend. Garen had also once dated her.

"But you had no way of knowing that," Garen tried to reassure him. "I would have tried to protect her too. And she would have done the same for you."

"Correct Padawan Muln is," Yoda's unmistakable voice filled the room. "Your fault Padawan Kazala's injuries were not. Know the consequences of being a Jedi she does. Blame yourself you should not."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan nodded somberly. He could feel everyone in the waiting room watching him. Suddenly he felt very uncomfortable.

The hiss of the waiting room doors sliding open immediately moved everyone's attention away from himself. Healer Toxia and her Padawan Li-Hahla entered the waiting room.

"Masters, I must speak with you in my office," Toxia spoke first.

As the four Council members rose to follow the healer to her office, Obi-Wan spoke. "What's wrong? Is Melody alright?"

"Padawan Kenobi," the healer began "my Padawan will inform you of Padawan Kazala's status and answer any questions that you may have. I must speak with the Masters in private," Toxia replied and turned to leave the room knowing the Masters would follow her.

"Obi-Wan, please try to calm down. I'll let you know as much as I can later," Sifo-Dyas told him through the Master/Padawan bond they shared.

"Yes Master," the young man replied through the bond and sat back down dejectedly. The connection he shared with Master Sifo-Dyas was not as strong as the bond he had shared with Qui-Gon Jinn before he died. Obi-Wan often thought about his first Master. How his former Master had died was never discovered. It bothered Obi-Wan that he had not had the chance to say goodbye to Qui-Gon and let him know how much he meant to him.

When the four Masters and Healer Toxia left the room, the heads of the six Padawans turned to Li-Hahla. They were impatiently waiting for answers to their friend's condition.

"We removed the projectile from Melody's neck," the young Apprentice Healer began. "The wound is healing nicely."

When the Padawan paused, Salene stood up. "But," she prompted. Salene's personality often matched Melody's sometimes unjedi-like one.

"But," Li-Hahla continued with an audible sigh, "Melody had an allergic reaction to the medication the Hocha gave her. We almost lost her. She still is not responding to our counter medications very well."

"So what happens now?" Salene glared at the older Twi'lek Padawan. Obi-Wan noticed the fear in Salene's green eyes and the way her hands were balled into fists at her sides. He knew the sometimes-hostile Padawan was afraid she would lose her friend. Obi-Wan was afraid that she would attack Li-Hahla.

"We're making arrangements for a transport to take her to a planet more advanced in medical technology. They will help her."

"Are they sending her home again?" Salene questioned. "The last time they sent her home, she was gone for a year. She was not quite the same when she came back," Salene said. The girl took a step closer to Li-Hahla.

The incident Salene referred to was one that had happened three years ago. Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan were sent to rescue Melody, who had been kidnapped after her Master Garaar was injured. When they found her, Melody had been severely beaten and raped. She had been sent away from the Temple for a long time. Obi-Wan was grateful, however, that she had no memory of what had happened to her. He did not know if she was really going to be sent home this time though. He wondered what the name of her home planet was.

"Salene, I know that you're worried about Melody. I am too. She is always nice to me when she comes here," Li-Hahla told her. "But we don't know what else to do to help her. The healers of her home world can help her; I hope. We are certain though; if she remains here, she will die."

"What about Master Garaar?" Élan broke the silence that had begun to fill the room. "She is on her home world with my Master." Tears swelled in the young girl's eyes.

"We have already contacted her. A transport will pick her up and take her to Melody's home," Li-Hahla assured Élan.

Élan nodded her head. The tears finally began to slide down her rosy cheeks. If Bant had not had to leave on a mission early this morning, Obi-Wan was certain that the Mon Calamari would have consoled the younger girl. His long time friend would have consoled the girl as she had three years ago when Melody was injured the first time.

Obi-Wan had not been in the crèche since Qui-Gon had died, and he entered slowly. He was unsure of what he should say to the toddler that Melody had befriended. Master Ali Alan had agreed to let him take Ember for a walk through The Room of a Thousand Fountains when he had contacted him earlier.

Unlike himself, Qui-Gon had always been good with children. Obi-Wan remembered the man dragging him to the Crèche numerous times before he died. He had hated it. Obi-Wan had thought their time would have been better spent practicing his katas and forms or dueling together. Now he wished he had time to sit with Qui-Gon in the crèche and listen to him tell the children stories that he had learned when he was a child or had made up. Sometimes the Master would also sing to them. Obi-Wan was surprised to learn how much the Jedi Master had enjoyed spending time with the children.

"Obi-Wan," Ali Alan greeted him with a smile as the Padawan entered the room. The sounds of children's laughter and the clanging of blocks filled the room. "I'm glad that you're here. Ember is eager to go for a walk." The man looked like he was ready to take an early retirement.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked. For at least the fifth time that day, he wondered if it was a good idea to speak with the little girl.

"Yes. Ember is angry today and because she's angry, little Qui-Gon is angry. I assure you they're quite a handful at times."

Obi-Wan nodded, he wondered what Master Qui-Gon had been like at that age. He imagined that his first Master had been a handful like his namesake. "Why is Ember mad?"

"She wants Padawan Kazala. It seems Melody promised Ember that they would spend some time together before she was to leave with Master Garaar."

Obi-Wan nodded once more. Telling the young girl what had happened to Melody would not be easy.

"Ember, he's here," Master Ali-Alan announced. The room quieted momentarily and a little red haired girl stood up, quickly toddling toward him. A boy, who appeared about a year older, rose to his feet and glared at Obi-Wan with his arms crossed over his chest. A frown covered the youngster's face.

When the little girl reached them, Obi-Wan knelt down on one knee to speak with her. "You must be Ember D'on," he said. When she nodded, he continued. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Are you ready to go for our walk?"

"Can I-Gone come too," Ember asked with a glance back toward the frowning boy.

"Not today. I need to talk to you alone."

"What about Melly? Can't leave, she gonna come see me today. She might come when I'm gone."

"I'm a friend of Melody's. She asked me to speak with you. I thought we could go for a walk through The Room of A Thousand Fountains," Obi-Wan told her.

"I like Room of Fountains," Ember smiled up at him. Her green eyes sparkled in the light of the Crèche. As Obi-Wan stood up and took her tiny hand in his, he noticed Master Qui-Gon Jinn's namesake take a step forward as if he was going to try to prevent them from leaving. However, he seemed to reconsider, and he stopped and stayed still. Obi-Wan and Ember walked out of the large room hand in hand. The young girl suddenly seemed very happy as she practically skipped down the corridor leading toward the lift tube.

Obi-Wan sat on a bench in the Temple gardens with Ember sitting on his lap. While they had walked through the paths in The Room of a Thousand Fountains, the girl had begun to cry. Obi-Wan thought it would be best to sit down with the girl. He tried to remember all the times that Ali Alan or Qui-Gon had comforted him or told him something that he may not have wanted to hear when he was younger. "Melody wanted me to come and see you," he finally began.

"Master Ali Alan say Melly went on mission. He no say when she come back. You know when she come back? I made picture of her home world that she always talk about."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and said "Ember, Melody got sick while we were on the mission."

"I want to see her. Picture make her feel better. She bring me chocolates from Galania when I sick." The girl squirmed in his lap trying to get away to go to the healers. Obi-Wan could not help but wonder if Galania was the correct name of Melody's home planet.

"I'm sure she would really like that, but she is very sick and she was sent away to special healers who can help her get better."

"She gonna leave and never come back like Master I-Gone did," the girl sobbed.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know," he admitted. Unshed tears rimmed his own red eyes as the young girl wrapped herself in his arms and cried into the material of his tunic sleeve. Not knowing what else to do, Obi-Wan moved his hand in small circles on the girl's back as she cried. After crying for a few minutes the girl repositioned herself on his lap, yawned and laid her head down on Obi-Wan's chest. He began to rock her slowly back and forth while continuing to rub her back. Without conscious thought, the young man began to sing a child's song he remembered Qui-Gon singing to the children that he used to visit. Within minutes, the young one fell asleep in his arms. He continued to hold her for nearly an hour before he carried her back to the crèche.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Obi-Wan stepped out of the lift tube and took a deep breath. Bant told him that Melody had returned from a mission a couple of minutes ago and was on her way to her apartment. It was the first time since she was shot six months ago that they were both in the Temple at the same time. He was determined to talk to her and find out why she was avoiding him. He didn't care if it was classified or not. He also wanted to know how Melody had known that the guards were coming when neither of them could use the Force.

Obi-Wan turned down the corridor leading to Melody's apartment. Melody stood outside of the door to her apartment, typing the entrance code on the small keypad next to the door. She wore a short red skirt and a matching bikini like top. "Melody," he called, walking at a quick pace to catch up with her before she entered the apartment. He could see her posture stiffen as she heard him, but she waited quietly without turning around to look at him. "I need to talk to you."

"I have to study for an exam tomorrow," she told him. He noticed that she sounded strange.

"Mel, we really need to talk. I'll help you study and then we can talk."

"Obi-Wan, this really is not a good time," Melody replied. She pushed a button on the keypad and the door quietly slid open.

"Melody," Obi-Wan said, as he reached out his hand and grabbed her upper arm to prevent her from entering her residence. "Why do you keep avoiding me?"

Melody finally turned to look at him. Pink tears streamed down her cheeks; her puffy red eyes were a dark purple color instead of their usual lavender. "I'm not avoiding you; this really is not a good time Obi-Wan."

He thought that she looked beautiful when she was so upset. "What is wrong?" he asked releasing her arm. As soon as her arm was free, she walked through the opened door. Obi-Wan knew she was trying to get out of talking to him, but he was tired of her constant refusal to talk to him. He quickly followed her inside before the door hissed shut behind him.

"Obi-Wan, would you…"

"Go away," he finished for her. "No. Not until you tell me why you are crying."

Melody stormed across the living area and into her bedroom. Without thinking, Obi-Wan followed her inside her sleep room. The brightly colored trinkets that were neatly arranged on top of her dresser, shelves, and desktop caught his attention first. The colorful pillowcases and blankets that covered her sleep couch were not the standard Jedi issue; vivid colors swirled over the soft looking material. They looked much more comfortable than his did. As he stood looking around the room, he noticed the sharp contrast in the temperature of Melody's room and the rest of the apartment; the room was too warm. He guessed that her Master's room was most likely too cold, since Master Gararr, who was covered in thick fur, was from a cold planet. He wondered if Melody's home world was warm, perhaps like a desert world.

Obi-Wan watched as the seventeen-year-old girl sat on the edge of her neatly made sleep couch and covered her face with her hands. He could tell by the change in her breathing that she had begun to cry again. She apparently no longer cared that he stood near her in the small room.

Obi-Wan slowly sat down beside her on the bed. With a sigh he gently pulled her hands away from her face. "Did something happen to Master Gararr?" He asked realizing that he had not seen her Master all day.

"No," she shook her head. "She's on a mission with Master Barauga to their home planet again, something with their family. Actually Élan and I will join them in a few days when they are ready for us."

"Mel, please tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend; I would like to help you," he said, wishing that there could be more than friendship between them. Melody's violet eyes stared into his, studying the depths of his blue/green ones.

"It's nothing," Melody sighed. Her small hands felt warm and smooth in his as he continued to hold them. "It was just a stupid childish thing. I did want to thank you for talking to Ember though. When I spoke with her from my home she told me that you had come to see her and that you told her I was ill."

"No problem, but you're not changing the subject Mel. If it was nothing you wouldn't be so upset," he assured her rubbing his thumb back and forth gently over her soft pale skin. He was beginning to sweat in the warm room; he wondered if there was something wrong with her temperature controls or if the warmth was deliberate. He noted, however, that it did not seem to affect Melody.

"I can't tell you Obi-Wan," she told him. There were too many things about herself, she couldn't tell him. She wished she could tell him everything he wanted to know; everything that she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. Too many people already knew about her home world. Perhaps one day she could tell him everything. She looked down at their hands as Obi-Wan's finger continued to gently slide back and forth over her skin. The contact was very distracting, and nearly caused her to forget why he was in her room.

"Why? I won't laugh, or think any less of you," he assured her. Removing his right hand from hers, he lifted her chin so that she again looked into his eyes. He hoped she could see the sincerity of his words reflected in his gaze, or sense it through the shields that he had lowered for her.

"I did something stupid and my feelings were hurt. I'll be fine really." As she looked into his concern filled eyes she knew that he would not leave without getting her to tell him exactly what happened. Melody sighed and closed her eyes, before finally speaking again. "My friend from home was riding with me in the transport…"

"Your home?" Obi-Wan asked, interrupting her without realizing. He bit his lip quickly hoping she did not change her mind about telling him.

"I was visiting my family; I go to see them sometimes between missions. Anyway my friend and I were talking. I asked him something and he refused. I doubt he'll ever want to talk to me again."

"Mel, if he does not want to be your friend anymore, I don't think he was ever a good friend, not a true friend anyway."

Melody smiled slightly, "If Bant asked you to sleep with her and you refused, could you still face her? Could you still be her friend and act as if nothing had happened?"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again as her words finally impacted with his brain. He realized suddenly that he must have heard her wrong. "You mean you asked your friend to…" he trailed off, staring at her in surprise when she didn't correct him. For the first time, he saw Melody Kazala blush. The blush brought color to her normally pale cheeks.

"Until now, I have been at home since I was shot. While at home, I had time to think. I could have died and I never um… did that. Well not that I would remember, or want to. I thought that since we were friends that he wouldn't mind. I was wrong. Boys don't think of me in that way. They either think of me as a little kid, just a friend, or a little sister." Another tear streamed down Melody's cheek. She once again looked away from him and stared at the red high-heeled boots she wore.

While he still held Melody's petite hand in his left hand, Obi-Wan lifted his other hand back up to her face and gently wiped away the tears that still slithered down her cheek. "I don't think of you as a kid. You are a beautiful young woman with amazing eyes that change color and gorgeous burgundy hair," his left hand lingered on her cheek as he stared into her eyes that had slowly begun to soften to a lighter shade of violet.

"Obi-Wan, I don't need you to lie to me. I know you are just like all the others that think of me as a little sister. I think you should go now. I need to change and contact Salene. She was in a meeting with Masters Windu and Gallia when I first tried to contact her, and Ember was taking a nap. I need to visit with her too; it's been too long since I've seen her."

Obi-Wan let out a sigh of defeat. He did not know how to prove that when he thought of her, a sister was the furthest thing from his mind. He released her hand and was about to stand up when he sensed her affection for him through her shields. He did not know that she had feelings for him. He knew that she had a crush on him three years ago, but she had told him that she didn't anymore. She had lied to him.

Suddenly he knew how to prove to her that he was not lying. Obi-Wan leaned closer to her until his lips softly brushed against hers. He moved his hand to the back of her head, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. His heart thundered wildly in his chest as she opened her mouth to him; it was all the invitation that he needed. He deepened the kiss. The sweet taste of muja fruit permeated his senses as their tongues danced to a sensual melody that only they could hear.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathing hard. They stared into one another's eyes. Obi-Wan finally broke the silence with a grin, "I definitely would not kiss my sister like that, if I had a sister." With his right hand still entwined in her silky hair, he moved his other hand to the bare skin at her side, just above the hem of her skirt. The warmth of her skin beneath his hand rapidly spread up his arm and through his body.

When she grinned back at him, Obi-Wan gently kissed her lips again and then began to kiss his way down her chin to her neck. He reveled in the tangy taste of her skin and the fragrant smell of the perfume that she wore. Melody tilted her head back giving him better access to her neck.

The sudden sound of the door chime interrupted them. Obi-Wan guiltily released her and moved back. Melody smiled at him and went to see who was at the door. Obi-Wan remained on her bed trying to coax his heart into beating at a regular pace.

"Master Windu," he heard Melody say and sensed the Councilman enter her apartment.

"Padawan Kazala, how are you feeling?" the Master's voice reverberated through the room. Obi-Wan quickly made sure that his shields were tightly in place, hoping Master Windu would not sense his presence in Melody's room.

"Good, the healers at home say that I'm ready to go on missions again."

"Good, Master Gararr requests your presence on Ursa Major. A transport will be waiting for you in Hangar 2 in one standard hour. Your Master asked me to remind you to bring your thermal clothing."

"An hour, but I thought we would not be needed there for a few days."

"The mission has progressed faster than anticipated and they are ready for you and Élan now," Mace told her.

"Thank you Master Windu, I will prepare to leave in an hour."

"I'm glad that you are talking to Padawan Kenobi again as well, although you might want to give him a message for me. Tell him that his shields are not as strong as he thinks, and that his Master will be contacting him shortly for a mission of his own," the Councilman informed her. Obi-Wan could tell by the tone of his voice that the man was smiling. It was not very often that he smiled. "Have fun," Mace told her. Obi-Wan sensed his presence moving further away from the apartment. Melody entered her sleep room and leaned against the doorway of her room a slight smile on her face.

"I guess I have to leave again," she told him obviously choosing to ignore the Master's comment about Obi-Wan's shields.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Obi-Wan told her. He stood and walked over to where she stood.

"Me too," she admitted, "but I guess you're leaving too."

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, holding her tightly. Despite her small size, he thought that she fit perfectly in his embrace. He wished he could keep her wrapped in his arms forever, but he knew it was impossible.

"I have to get my things ready to go and let Bant and Salene know that I have to leave," Melody told him. Her head now rested on his chest allowing her to feel his steady heartbeat.

Reluctantly Obi-Wan released his hold; "Maybe we could see each other when we get back."

"I would like that," Melody told him with a smile. Her eyes had returned to their usual lavender color.

Obi-Wan lowered his head and gave Melody a last quick kiss on the lips before he slowly walked to the entrance and exited the apartment.

Melody touched her lips and smiled as she stared at the door that he had just walked through. She knew that if she became one with the Force on her next mission, she would take one last breath and know how it felt to love. As the Force welcomed her in its everlasting embrace, she would accept its will, grateful for the short time she had spent with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The End


End file.
